


What's In A Name

by AislingSiobhan



Series: Prompts and Gifts [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Tony/Loki] Drabble. Written for ms-ravenheart on Tumblr: the only person to put a fic in my askbox! Tony calls her by a different name every night, the name she gave him. And he hates it, because it isn’t HIS name. But what’s in a name anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRavens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/gifts).



**“What’s In a Name”**

**Disclaimer:** Avengers, Thor, Loki, etc belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, et co. I make no money from this and own nothing, don’t sue. Written in response to a post on Tumblr (http://terresdebrume.tumblr.com/post/41468524508/reblog-if-you-want-a-fanfic-in-your-ask)  
 **Summary:** [Tony/Loki] Drabble. Written for ms-ravenheart on Tumblr: the only person to put a fic in my askbox! Tony calls her by a different name every night, the name she gave him. But it isn’t HIS name. But what’s in a name?  
 **Warnings:** Lady Loki/Tony Stark. Drabble. Prompt. Brief sexual content.  
 **Rating:** R. 

_XXX_

**Words:** 473  
 **Chapter 1**  
She kissed him, breath warm against his face when she pulled away, lips swollen from his kisses. Tony grinned down at her, and she pulled him closer, hands knotting into his hair, tugging his mouth back to hers. They writhed together, her with her legs wrapped tight around Tony's waist, and him above her thrusting hard and desperate; each chasing their orgasm. He moaned her name against her neck:

"Luka”; and it was like a knife in her heart. She turned her face away, screwing her eyes shut to strive off the tears, but she continued to cling to him unwilling and unable to let him go. She cried out for him as she came, body shaking and muscles convulsing around him, and Tony panted heavily, mouth seeking hers again, and she let him. She surged up towards him, arms around his neck now and nails biting into his skin, her mouth furiously moving against his, kissing until he came within her.

She waited for Tony to call her name, hating the sound of it on his lips, because that wasn't _his_ name but that was the name he had given Tony the first time this had happened and she was stuck with it now. It had been fine before, before there was sentiment involved, months ago when they had met again after his punishment in Asgard had ended. But she loved now and she wished with every fibre of her being that Tony would know who lay beneath him each night, knew who it was who loved Tony with every piece of their heart they had to give.

But she knew, as all cynics did, that if Tony knew the truth it would be over, she would lose him and lose this and she wouldn't be able to bear that. So she bit her bottom lip to silence the sob that wanted to escape as Tony breathed into her ear, lips wet against her flesh and making her shiver; but she gasped in surprise at the sound that left his mouth, her true name: _his_ name.

Wide green eyes stared up at him, her legs slipping from around his waist as she went limp with shock.

"What?" She breathed, heart beating furiously in her chest.

"I'm a genius, baby. You can't hide anything from me." He winked at her. He moved away from her, slipping out of her body and stretching out at her side. She curled towards him, though she kept her eyes fixed on his face, tracing every line of it for a lie. 

"I love you," she told him, eyelashes wet and cheeks flushed but the brightest smile Tony had ever seen crossed her face even as she cried and he knew just what to say to make everything better than it already was. 

"I love you too, Loki." 

**The End**

Luka is a name that often refers to Loki in the Edda. It's from the Old Norse, meaning "close" and is thought to refer to his fate as the Harbinger. Sounds more like a woman's name than Lopt, another of Loki's names :P


End file.
